the rise of a new evil
by Falcon airious
Summary: The days flowing the defeat of Phobos and his evil plans were put to rest. The girls finally had a chance to relax but a bigger evil is rising. this is rated t but it can go up in rating
1. peacfull times

1I do not own W.I.T.C.H

The days flowing the defeat of Phobos and his evil plans were put to rest. The girls finally had a chance to relax and be normal teens. But this peace and quiet seems to effect them all in the same but one of the guardians the one whom holds the heart.

It has almost been four years all the girls are still good friends but the are off doing there own thing. Like Cornelia she has spent most of her time drifting between worlds helping Elyon with the rebuilding of the cities and spending a lot of time with Celeb her boyfriend. She still makes a big deal over fashion and has picked up writing for the school newspaper a gossip column as well as one for fashion.

Hay Lin on the other hand is creating her own clothes still and getting some teen to wear them. These clothes get good reviews in Cornelia's fashion column. She is trying to get a bigger portfolio together because she is up for a full paid scholarship to one of the best fashion schools in the world. She also helps out in the restaurant when she can or when she is not going out with her new boyfriend Jim Stratus. He is a junior in Highschool with her. They meet one day when she was trying to find teens to try on her new clothes.

When it comes to science and other academics you will find Taranee. She has been on any and all teams that have to do with academics. From the history quiz team tho the physic club she is there. always walking beside her is her boyfriend Nigel. after the whole defeating of Phobos she has had a lot more curage to talk to others and not shy away when someone new is there.

Irima on the other hand has been in the school talent show and has won for the past four years. Her comedy routines were great. When she got on to stage there was not a sound of silence in the room just a lot of laughter. Still single she remains on the prowl for another date just waiting for a new guy to step into her life..

Will is a different story since the defeat of Phobos she has seemed board with her life. Nothing would get her excited. Well there is a couple of things. She has taken up martial arts and is become very good at it wining almost every tournament she has been in this is one of the times she can find her self being completly free. Another is while out on a ride on her motorcycle. She got the licence as soon as she could just to get the feeling of being free and to fill her thirst for adventure. Mat and her broke up after she found him cheating on her with some blond bimbo and it is not Cornelia.

With all the new thing going on in there lives they don't spend as much time as they would like to together but that will soon change. For the world to exist there has to be evil and with that gap open there is room for even a greater evil then Phobos.


	2. evils plan

1In a dark land where there is never any light only darkness. A castle stands the tall grey brick towers loom over the land. The drawbridge's chains creek as the heavy wooden slab is lowered with a loud thud. Then the loud clopping of a horse's feet could be heard through out the castle and another thud with the shutting of the drawbridge.

The man riding the grey haired horse dismounted his black cloak brushing the floor as he pulled back the hood raven black hair fell down to the nape of his neck. His green eyes glowed in the damp dark castle as he walked to the throne room. Two guards were standing watch as he approached crossing there spears stopping his entrance.

"All your weapons must be left here with us."

"Of corse, here."

the green eyed man said pulling a long sword from under his cloak as well as a shorter sword from his belt.

"You may enter lord Tobius."

The guards pulled back there spears and let Tobius enter.

Making his way to the throne he was grumbling under his breath

"Dam over protective, paranoid king he doesn't even trust his own son."

Reaching the throne he dropped to his knees and bowed to show respect to the king off all demons King Triuos.

"Ah my son is back from Meridian, what news do you have?"

"Phobos has fallen and is now imprisoned by the oracle."

"Oh and whom might I ask defeated him?"

"His sister Elyon and the Guardians of the Veil, but there is good that has come of this."

"And what good can come from one of my lords losing his land."

"Because now we can move in the shadows and strict when the guardians are at there weakest. They do not expect another evil to rise up and strike them down."

"Yes! They are distracted with a life of peace. Then after they are out of the way we will be free to gather the keys and unleash the power of Gia ." after the last statement was spoken both father and son erupted into evil laugher, but unknown to them a bird was watching and listing to every word they spoke. When they ended there laughter the bird few off to find his master.

Flying through the air the bird was replaying everything that he saw and heard in its mind. When it saw a man in all black stretch out his arm giving the bird a place to perch. With a simple touch of the birds head the entire scene was replayed in the mind of the man. A female's voice was heard as she walked closer.

"So what did he see?"

"We are going to earth realm to protect the Guardians of the Veil." the man in black said in a deep voice while he slowly stated to walk to a black portal at the bottom of the hill he was standing on.


	3. the calles

1Authors note: after you read this would you drop me a review. I live for reviews

I do not own W.I.T.C.H

HOPE YOU ENJOY

The day was going like any other day for the girls. Irma was working on some new jokes under a tree when her mind wondered to her friends.

I wonder what they are doing right now? I got it we should get together to hang out, we haven't really done that in a couple of weeks. So with the end to that thought she wiped out her cell phone and started to call her friends.

First on her list was Cornelia her favorite person to tease. She hit the send button and let it start ringing and on the fourth ring she heard a calm voice answer the phone.

"Hello this is Cornelia."

"Hey corny guess who this is "

"Irma."was her response with a little annoyance because of the nickname she hated being called.

"Hey girl I was wondering if later tonight you would like to meet up with me and the other girls to hang out." Cornelia was a little take back by this it has been a while since she got to sit down with her friends and actually talk about there lives

"Sure what time?"

"Well I was thinking about 6:00 p.m."

"Sounds good I will be there."

"That's great see you later then." With the goodbyes over they both hung up the phone.

"Ok next will be Taramee." scrolling through her list she found Taranee number and hit send.

"Hello Taranee speaking"

"Hey there been a while hasn't it."

"IRMA!" she nearly screamed

"So what are you up to?"

"Oh not much just planing on getting the guardians together and having a little chat session."

"Sounds great what time?"

"About six o clock/"

"I will be there I just have to study some more"

"Cool later"

"Bye"

Hay Lin was the next to get a call.

"IRMA!" She as well screamed

"Ok that was my ear."

"Oh sorry but to what honor do I owe this call."

"I am just getting everyone rounded up for a small hang out session around six."

"That is great I will get there early." AHHHHH, a loud scream was heard in the back ground.

" I better go before I stab my manakin so six at your place."

"Yea later"

"Later"

Last on the list is Will, while she was looking for her number thoughts of Will came to her

Man out of all of us Will has changed the most. I never would have imagined our little Will would start to take martial arts classes and riding a motor cycle, and start to grow her hair out. As Irma's thoughts drifted back to the task at hand she pushed the send button hoping that Will would answer. Letting it ring for about ten times an out of breath Will answered her phone.

"Hey Will its Irma."

"Hey what's up ?" she answered still breathing heavy.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no I just finished a couple sparring rounds, why?"

"Well I was going to get all the girls together for a night of fun."

"Sounds cool what time?"

"Six at night can you make it?"

"Sure just let me get home and change. I am sure you don't want me smelling like the studio when I get there. I talk to you later."

"Ok see you then."

Irma closed her phone and laid back against the tree she was under and thought.

Man this is going to be great all of us back together talking and gossiping like we did before. 

With that she got up and started on her way home to get ready for her friends.


	4. the motor bike ride

1

A/N: hey here is ch 4 I hope you will like it and pleas if all of you would just drop a review in after reading a big thanks to all that have reviewed and just read my story thus far.

Oh cant for get this I do not own W.I.T.C.H

It was 6:15 and Will was running around getting ready for the little gathering of friends.

"Oh man I am late, and were in the hell did I put my helmet." She spoke out loud to her self not noticing her mother standing in the doorway.

"You know if you would clean your room some you could actually find what your looking for." Will jumped in surprise turning around fast and catching her foot on a shirt she had thrown out of her closet falling back onto her bed and hitting something hard.

"Are you ok Will?" her mother spoke concern clearly in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine I just landed on my HELMET" She screamed with excitement and annoyance in her voice. The fact that her helmet was right there under her covers the whole time.

After picking up the helmet she bolted for the door looking at the clock it read 6:39.

"Shit I am really late." She told her self as she put on her black leather coat over her tight red short sleeved top which was tucked into her red pant that has a metal studded belt holding them up. They flared out around her black boots. Walking to her motor bike she always has to stop and look at it for a moment and admire how a simple machine could give her a feeling of being totally free. It is a ninja srx with black casing, chrome fork, handle bars, and tale pipes. The red dragon design down both sides matched her hair almost being a few shads darker.

After her moment of clarity she jumped on her bike and started it reaving the engin a few time before pulling out of the apartment parking lot leaving a small trail of white smoke where she was. Going just a few miles above the speed limit she was hoping to get there before her friends would get to mad. But the know her and being on time is like having peanut butter and pickle sandwich. She smirked as she thought of the few times she was actually on time , you could count them on one hand.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice a man standing in the middle of the road. She was barely able to stop having to swerve to avoid hitting him. After the initial shock worry off she got pissed. Not only did this guy have the nerve to just stand there making her stop but he was making her later then she was. So she pulled her helmet off and started to speed walk t this guy who still has yet to turn and face her.

"Are you a freak dam you could have killed us both you little shit." Will screamed at the man still not turning or even showing any sign of life. The only thing that would move was his long silver hair in the wind. The silence the man kept just pissed Will of more.

"Listen here you little shit turn around or are you still frozen from fear or have you shit your self and not want me to know." after that she could have swore she heard a small laugh come from that man still in silence. Will was about to make a charge at him, but was stopped when he spoke.

"You are Will Vandom right?"

This was starting to freak her out a strange man was standing in the middle of the road for no reason causing me to almost wreak but he knows my name so he must have a reason fo being here. So she slowly started to warp her hands around the heart of candracar.

"Transforming into your guardian form will not help you keeper of the heart."

"How do you know of the heart?"

"That is not relevant now, so be a good girl and come with me."

He did not get an answer all that met his question was a flash of light and a newly transformed Will.

"So you think I am to weak to fight you?" She was really starting to hate this guy. As she finished the man slowly turned and for the first time she saw his face. His long silver hair covered the top half of his eyes but you could feel the blood red eye burn into you soul but one had a small slash which travels up his face to the top of his forehead and down to he point of the side of his mouth. Which was turned into a small half slant smile. This look that he had put fear right into her heart.

"You are just as he said you would be like. An over confident, arrogant, and unskilled child. " this were the last words she heard before the man rushed her connecting with a punch into her sternum causing darkness to over come her and pass out.


	5. party crasher

1I don't own w.i.t.c.h

A/n here we go with ch 5 sorry about to long wait I had a great deal of writers block and a lot of stuff to do but hope you like it.

All the girls were sitting around in Irma's living room minus Will they were talking about well what they normally talk about boys, school work and boys. Just as there last topic faded Hay lin voiced some concern for there missing leader.

"Man Will is really late do you think something happened to her."

"No, I bet she is just out riding on the motor bike of hers. She thinks she is so cool when she rides around on that thing." was Cornelia's thoughts on the subject.

"Well I never expect Will to be on time to anything. If she every is on time or early she wouldn't know what to do she might go crazy." Came Irma's two cents into to conversation. Just as the girls were conversing on Will's habit of never being on time a shadowed figure stood in the middle of the street looking at the house. As the figure made its way slowly to the front porch of the Lair's house a sly smile grew on its face and it thought to its self.

this is going to be fun 

A small hand reached out and pushed the door bell, hearing this Hay Lin jumped to get the door ready to wrap Will in a big hug but who she saw was not will but another girl. This girl was tall and had long black hair with pricing green eyes with a hint of yellow. You know that expiration if looks could kill then Hay Lin would be dead now. This girls outfit was different, she wore a tank top which showed just a little mid drift and a pair of baggy jeans with a two belts on holding her pants up and the other laying diagonally on her waist holding what looked like some blade weapon of sorts. Over all of this shw wore a trench coat which matched everything in a blood red color. After a few moments of silence the women broke the silence.

"So this most be the air guardian, were are all the others?"

"Girls !" Hay Lin screamed and all the others came running think Will might have been hurt or something, but when they got there they had the same surprised face a Hay Lin.

"Who's your new friend Hay Lin?" Irma joked.

"All of you will come with me." The girl in red spoke plainly not showing any emotions.

"Oh really what makes you think that we will come with you?" Snapped Cornelia.

"You do want to see your leader Will again don't you?" The last statement brought taranee to almost scream and lung at this girl standing before them.

"What have you done with Will, If you have hurt her I will kill you."

"Well what strong spirts but I should expect nothing less of the fire guardian. I thought you would be weak because your leader fell so easily. So are you going to come with me or will I have to take you by force?" retorted the girl in red, but as she finished speaking the girls rushed her having had enough of her mouth and hoping to catch her off guard. As they charged this girl she just side stepped the first attack taking hold of Irma's arm pulling her into a stomach turning blow. Next came a kick from Hay Lin but it was dodged but Hay Lin not giving up by throwing a punch at the girl in red shoulder and hitting it but she lost her balance and the girl pulled Hay Lin in and with a swift punch to the back of the neck Hay Lin was on the ground and out with Irma. With her attention on her most recent victim Taranee took the advantage and took hold of the girl in what looked like a sleeper hold but like the other attacks it was met with a flip and a foot across the face forcing darkness on Taranee. Cornelia was the only one not to attack she was frozen from the site of her friends being take out with a matter of seconds by this one girl.

"So are you going to attack me or just stand there?"

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Ha you are smarter then you friends in battle, I am Fiona and you will find out when the time comes. Oh and no your friends are just knocked out not dead."

"Ok so if I go with you I won't be hurt, and I will find out what you want with us."

"Yes, man you are a smart fighter for someone who looks like you."

"Thanks I think." As they finished speaking a black shroud covered them and they were gone with in seconds.


	6. the palace

1A/n: hey guys and gals I just got some more time to work on this. I know it is short but I will be off the next couple days to update. Please I would like it if you dropped a review

please.

When Cornelia and the others stepped out of the black vortex she nearly fainted. Here she was expecting a dark, dank, and gloomy place. Instead she saw a grand palace with pure white walls with ice blue trim. The trim outlined the windows which lined the walls five feet apart.

Being in awe at the site of this palace she did not realize her friends being picked up by four men. This men seemed to be in there twenties wearing white robes with a dark blue trim. The lady in red just looked at Cornelia and smiled remembering her first reaction to this place.

"Hey come with me." This lady said with a bit of command in her voice. This snapped Corny out of her daze. She had to sprint to catch up with the men carrying her friends. The lady in red lead the way them to a door which she opened into a huge bedroom.

In this room were five beds with a night stand made of what looked like pure white marble. In the center of the room was a round table with five mirrors about three feet tall by two feet wide framed in an oak. This matched the table and chairs that were there. Next to each stole was a cloths rack on each hung a different dress. Topping all this off were some beautiful jewelry and some make up.

What took Cornelia's breath away was the view form the balcony. Two grand doors made of glass lead to a big balcony. the doors or the balcony was not what took her breath away. The view over this balcony was amazing. You could see the vast grasslands with wild flowers spotting the land and in the distance the pure blue sky meeting the land at the horizon. After admiring the view for a bit she came back in and saw that her friends were laid down on the beds and to her right she could she Will sleeping peacefully which gave her a great deal of relief. Then the lady in red spoke up breaking the silence.

"Cornelia you can make yourself at home and if you need anything just ask Atomisc he will be right out the door."

"Ok" was all she could speak for her head was still spinning from such a grade place., but before she could formulate another sentence a man came in.

"Lady Fiona your brother would like to see you."

"Where is he?"

"He is in the meeting room."

"Thank you, hey Cornelia just wait her for a bit. You can sleep, eat or anyhing I will be back I a bit to tell you when we will be ready for you and your friends."

"Ok" was still her response because she was still taking in the greatness of this palace. Also her treatment was being thought of, how she was treated as a guest not a prisoner. After all these thoughts sank in she walked to the balcony for air and to admire the view more.

Fiona was walking down the halls turning right then left and left again till she was comforted by two tall doors. Pushing them open she was confronted by her silvered haired brother. The meeting hall was set up much like a roman theater would be but instead of a stage stood a podium.

"What's up big bro?"

"Did you bring them here?"

"Of course did you think they could have stopped me?"

"The only one who could have stopped you was Will."

"So that is why you went after her. So do you think there ready."

"Yes and no they do have great power , and were able to stop Phobos, but who we face now is ten times stronger and has a life time more of wisdom the Phobos did.


	7. meet the oracle

1AN: hey guys and gals I am back with ch 7 sorry for the wait but long story short I hate my job

please I beg you drop a review please

I don't own W.I.T.C.H

Cornelia was standing on the balcony looking out ov er the vast fields. She turned on her heals when she heard some foot steps behind her. Seeing her red headed leader slowly walking out to her. Will walked over to her and placed her elbows on the railing and resting her head on her hands braking the silence.

"Wow it is very beautiful out here, kind of makes you think why they took us here."

"How do you feel?" asked Cornelia.

"Alright I guess considering that I nearly crashed my bike into some guy who after that defeats me in a fight with one punch, how about you?"

Ok I guess but same thing happened to us except I did not fight I went willing because if they had you already then we would have to get here some how."

Will looked at her and smiled and said.

"Thank you."

"For what, all I did was give up."

"You may have given up but you were think about the greater problem not just the one in front of you. I think when it comes to battle you have become one of the smarts in the group."

"Do you really mean that because I was not like that with Elyon."

"We live and learn, but I would like you to know that if something does happen to me, like if I am captured or even killed I want you to take the heart and with the other girls get out of there. I guess what I am saying is your second in charge."

"Thank you Will I will not betray the trust you have in me, and I do trust you with my life as well."

The girls were started by the sudden movement in the room and the voice expressing the pain that was brought on them by the lady in red. Hay Lin was the first to wake up with her hand rubbing her sore neck. She looked around the room with some amazement and wonder in her eyes. It was expected when you wake up in a grade room that you have never seen before.

"Were are we and how did we get here?" she asked to no one. When Cornelia's voice response she nearly jumped out of the bed.

"I don't know were we are but we came through a black portal and all of you were carried here."

"So are we prisoners or what?" asked a confused Tarannee whom woke up just before Cornelia answered Hay Lin.

"To tell you the truth we don't know." Will spoke up.

"Well if this is how they treat there prisoners then let me serve life here." Irma spoke as she woke from her forced slumber.

"Since we are now all together what do we do?" asked the young Hay Lin.

"Well first we need to find out were we are and how can we get back to earth." answered their leader.

"Your in Cantracar, and the only way out is either with me, my brother, or the oracle." all the girl's eyes snapped to the door way were the lady in red stood.

"I am Fiona Aarhus and you have been chosen by the oracle to aid us in our battle. If you want to find out any more information flow me." As Fiona spoke the last part she turned and started to walk away.

"Lets go and if we don't like what we hear or see then we will take off as fast as possible" was there leaders idea.

"Ok but will get to leave if just one of us does not like it?" asked Cornelia.

"Ok" everyone answered at the same time.

All of them flowed Fiona to the meeting room were there was a man standing at the podium in a white robe and a shining head. His features were very calm.

"Who nice shine I bet he waxes." said Irma jokingly but it was a little to loud because Fiona heard her

"How dare you mock the oracle. He is the greatest power in all the realms."

"Why should we trust you, you knocked us out the brought us here against our free will. You know that is called kidnaping," yelled Taranee

"I saved your lives and you thank me by calling em a kidnaper." Fiona yelled in response. The fighting went back and forth for a minute until Vulcan came in,

"That is enough stop this senseless bickering,"

"But brother they." Fiona was cut off by Vulcan

"No buts I don't care what they said you should know better then to lower your self to that level and dishonor your self in front of the oracle." After that Fiona looked down at her shoes and spoke softly.

"I am sorry oracle I did not me to dishonor you /"

"It is ok child you are still young." Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee started to giggle and point at her well until Vulcan's attention was on them.

"And you three how can you be so closed minded and not show some respect to

the man that gave you your powers so shut up and listen." after that everyone was quite and had there attention turned to the oracle.

"Thank you old friend. Now I have called you here to ask for your help. there are different realms that make up the universe. Each was created from one source of power and that was Gai. Gai is the power of creation and destruction, and if placed in the wrong hands we could all be doomed. "

"That was a great history lesson and all but why do you need our help?" Irma spoke up.

"Well there is a group out there that is trying to get this power, but the power is locked away with ten locks. With the keys scattered across the realms. Soon the demons will be coming to earth in search of one of these keys. We can not handle all ten realms we need your help in finding the keys so we can destroy them." With a puzzled look on her face Taranee asked

"Why would you want to destroy all these keys, or can you not just get rid of one of them?"

"The keys were created together and they must be destroyed together/"

"Then why us I mean we don't have any part of this, but we can help you look for the earth key but that is it we are not going to mess with other realms anymore." answered Will,

"We need you to do more then that." was the oracles answer

"Why?" the girls said together. This brought Vulcan in

"Because the only way to destroy the keys is with what was used to create them and we used the Heart of Cantracar as one of the catalysts," all the girls look at him in shock.

"Are you telling me that the Heart was used in creating those keys." reasoned Will

"Yes but it was before your time."

"Ok so how many other catalysts were used?" asked Taranee.

"Just one other."

"Do you have it?" asked Will

"Yes it is the pendent of shadows."answered Vulcan.

"So will you help us guardians?" asked the oracle.

"What do you think girls should we help them?" as on cue the girls answered all together.

"YES."


	8. the classes of power

1AN :hello all I have arrived with an update I know that it is a short one but soon I will be on a vacation from work and I will have a grand chap up for you then

and please I be review

I don't own W.I.T.C.H

After the meeting with the oracle the girls are back in the room that they awoke in just a little early in the day. They were discussing what might be in store for them in the future.

"So do you think we will go after the keys or will we just protect our realm?" spoke up Taranee.

"I don't know but I know we need to work with our powers if we plan to protect anyone." stated Will.

"We beat Phobos I think we are at the top of our game." spoke out Irma while she sat on one of the beds with a smile on her face.

"Yea we beat Phobos but do we know how powerful these people we are going to be fighting. I mean we all together could not stop Fiona." Cornelia said as she was looking over one of the beautiful dresses. A voice was heard from the door way causing the girls to jump and spin around to see that Vulcan was standing there

"You should train yourself's to be better prepared for the demons. They are very powerful Fiona is listed as having the power of a third class demon."

"You mean to tell us that you have graded these demons on a scale of power." inquired Hay lin.

"Not just the demons but all the people in all realms have been graded by this scale." answered Vulcan.

"Then what class do we stand in?" asked Will

"Well most humans are in the tenth class of power but you being the guardians will but you in about the fifth class of power."

"FIFTH! What are you talking about we beat Phobos's but and you say we are only in the fifth class." Irma nearly screamed while getting off the bed and power walking over to Vulcan and waving her finger in his face. When she was done Vulcan garbed her wrist to remove her finger from his face and simple said.

"Phobos was only in the sixth class of power but I was only referring to four of you."

"Oh ok then who is it that is higher in this class of power?" Irma questioned while pulling her hand away from him and taking a few steppes back.

"Its Will she is in the second class of power even if she has not figured out how to fully use her powers."

"Dose that mean we cant go any higher with our powers?" Taranee asked with a worried look."

"No your powers can be limitless but you have to train them and your self. Because if your body can not with stand the stress of great power then it will simply be destroyed.."

"Ok then Mr. Power classes what level are you at?" an irritated Irma asked.

"Me I am at the top of the first class of power but I will tell you something that I had to learn the hard way. No matter how strong you get there will always be someone with equal or greater power waiting to put you to the test." Vulcan was rubbing his right arm as he spoke and then he just turned and started to walk out of the room till he spoke up again.

"Oh the Oracle has invited queen Elyon, Cleab, your parents and some special friends to a grand feast we will be holding in just two hours. As you might have know each of you get one of those dresses for the feast so please be ready when we come to get you. "

"Our parents are here, what do we tell them." Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma said together in a panic.

"We will just tell them the truth and we can find out why the are here later. Come we have to get ready." spoke Will. As Vulcan walked away with a small smile and spoke to himself.

"You are a great leader Will Vandom. Yan Lin chose wisely in the replacement for Naomi." with the mere thought of the former holder of the heart brought a tear to his eye.


	9. ready for the party

1Hey everyone sorry for the wait but here is ch 9 and with in the next day ch 10 should be up well drop me a review please please now on to the story

The girls were still in shock after hearing that there parents were waiting for them in a room to join them for a feast. Irma was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why would they bring our parents here?"

"I have no idea why, but I guess we should get ready for this big feast." answered Will.

All of them proceeded to look at the dress that would be there's. each table and dress rack was in line with the bed each were sleeping in before thus it was simple to find out who's dress was whose.

Hay Lin's dress was all white just like the clouds. It was a mid sleeved which belled out at the end. The dress came down to her ankles which showed off her cream colored high heals that gave about an inch to two inches of height. Along with the dress there was some jewelry on the table. What first caught her eyes was the stone that was in the center, with blue and white mixed together and a white gold chain she placed it around her neck. It sat like a choker on her just under her neck but then something else caught her eye. White ribbon was laid carefully on the table. Wrapping each of her pigtails with a ribbon she soon walked out on to the balcony and twirled around and screamed out to anyone who would listen.

"I am so loving this dress."

This causing the other girls to share some laughter.

"I would have to agree with you Hay Lin. They seem to know what we like."

Irma spoke as she was spinning in her own dress which was a light blue. With selves that fit tight around her arms and stopping just above her elbows with a small strip of white around the cuff of the selves. Her dress was tight fitted to show off her figure with a small slit so she could walk but Irma loved that it showed off just a little leg. The white colored shoes matched the white trim that was around the neck line and edges of the dress. To top off this dress she had some aqua colored berates to hold her hair back with.

"Oh Irma that dress looks great on you." complimented Taranee.

"So do you that fits you great." Irma said as she looked up at her

Taranee stood there with a small blush on her face at the compliment but it was deserved. The dress was not tight but not to loss for the modist guardian. The red dress warped around her with a dark orange lining the cuffs and trim of the dress. Her selves were snug around her arms and reached down to her wrists. Were some ruby bracelets shined on both her wrists.

"All of you girls look great but all eyes will be on me." Cornelia said as she was spinning around the room in her new dress. The jade colored dress was a snug fit much like Irma's to show off her figure. The cuffs and edges were lined with a light brown color, but what was more then likely the most eye catching item of the outfit was her headband. It was a brown colored headband with emeralds incrusted into the center parts.

"Oh come on Cory your not always the center of everyone mind."

"What was that Irma." Cornelia snapped at her

"Girls stop fighting, Cornelia has the right to be a little vain some times as we all do."\

"Thank you Will I knew you..." Cornelia and the others were speechless when Will walked in. They have not seen Will dress up in almost four years so this was a site to behold. The crimson colored dress had fit her perfectly showing her toned figure which no one has knew she had for the fact that she wore baggy clothes all the time. The selves came down to the middle of her foram with sliver cuffs. Her longer hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a sliver ribbon holding it back. The dress's edges were lined with sliver all the way up the small slit in the side so she could walk as well as show off some leg. Of corse the heart was worn around her neck.

"Well I don't think I am going to be turning as many heads as you Will." complemented Cornelia .

"Yea it has been ages since you actually dressed up and you look so beautiful. Why don't you dress up more often." asked Hay Lin.

"Hey maybe she is trying to impress that Vulcan guy." teased Irma.

"What no I am not." Was all Will could say before she was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Fiona entered she was also dressed up. Wearing a long black dress with sliver jewelry and white shoes. Her hair was laying straight and you could see some sliver streaks of hair laying next to her eyes.

"Come on everyone is waiting." and with that they were off to the party.


	10. the party

1Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but my internet rotor kind of blew up so here it is and again sorry for the long wait and please read and review

The girls flowed Fiona down the hall and to a giant door with a abstract design on it. There were two guards standing watch, as the girls approached the guards bowed and said.

"Welcome Lady Fiona and Guardians of the Veil." As they rose from there bow they opened the doors for them and there stood a yong man in a normal white suit. He smiled and welcomed them while he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"If you would not mind sitting over there and I will announce you in just a moment."

They all walked over and sat down in the chairs and began some lite conversation

"So how do you think this party is going to go?"Taranee asked to everyone.

"It will be the same as always everyone will be announced then there will be some talking, very little dancing, and me boarded out of my mind." answered Fiona

"It cant be that bad, I mean were here and your brother said that our family is here so it wont be that bad." answered Hay Lin

"For you maybe but for me it will be just on big night of dullness."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Cornelia.

"One everyone will be talking to you or about you, second you are the only ones that I could talk to but your families will be keeping you busy, lastly the guy that I am normal here with isn't here because he is on a mission. "

"Hey you could hang with me and my mom." spoke Will.

"Thnaks but I don't want to intruded."

"Don't worry you won't and my mom is kinda cool."

"Ladies are you ready." came the voice of the young man. All the girl stood up and got ready to go. As the man announced them to the room.

"Ladies and gestalten I am pround to introduce the guardians of the veil

guardian of air Hay Lin

guardian of earth Cornelia

guardian of fire Taranee

guardian of water Irma

and the holder of the heart of cantracar Will.

As each girl walked down the steps they could here the gasps of astonishment from there families. They could see the approving looks of there friends. Then the young man spoke up again.

"May I have your attention please I would like to introduce two more guests. Lord of the shadow realm Prince Vulcan Delaacore Aireous, and his younger sister princes Fiona Rose Aireous"

Fiona walked down first taking in all the new faces that have come to this party and smiling at the sounds of the whispers from the others. Then Vulcan came walking down he was dressed in a black tux with his hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Letting everyone see his bright red eyes. He scanned the room looking at all the guardians with there families he spoke.

"I welcome all of you here, the oracle had told all of you why you're here and all of you understand some what. I would like to tell you that all of your daughters are doing a great thing in keeping all the realms safe from evil, but now they are embarking on one of the most trying and dangerous adventure. I am asking that you let your daughters fight in the upcoming battles, I promise that I will protect them all and that they will come back to you safely." After Vulcan stopped speaking the Oracle stepped in.

"Enough of the gloom and doom talk lets get this party off to a great start." After this the Oracle started to walk around the conversing families. He walked up the Irma and her family.

"So are all of you enjoying yourself ."

"Oh yes I love this dress that you gave me it is great. So you told my parents everything."

"He told us everything Irma, so now we know why you have been acting so strangely" answered her parents.

"I thought she always acted like that." Chimed in her little brother.

"Why I." Irma said as she brought her hand up to her little brother but was stopped by her father.

"Now Irma lets not start a fight here in the grand place and that goes for both of you."

"Yes dad." Answered the siblings.

"Well enjoy yourself but I have a lot of guest to visit." said the Oracle as he gave a small bow and took his leave. He did not have to walk far to meet the next family the Cook's.

"Thank you Oracle for the dress it is just lovely."

"I am glad you like it. It does suit you very well."

"I would like to thank you Oracle for letting us know what is going on in our daughter's life. Knowing her we would not have found out until we were on our death beds. But Taranee I want you to know that me and your father are truly proud of you."

"Yes my dear you found a way to make a difference in the world and your sticking with it."

"Hey same goes for me sis."

"That is wonderful to hear. It seems Taranee has a loving family that is very supportive, but I must take my leave." Again he gave a small bow and left to find the next family. Seeing the long blond hair gliding along the dance floor with the young rebel leader he took this time to talk to her parents.

"She is a very beautiful young girl and very strong willed."

"Yes she is, and thank you for all you have done. My girl has been living a dangerous life but it is by her choice and she is making a difference. We are so proud of her." Her mother answered. As the eyes went back onto Cornelia the Oracle turned to step away but was met with a big hug from a small women.

"Yan Lin it is good to see you again."

"As it is you Oracle but why did you bring all of the guardians families here and reveal there secret."

"Very simple our little girls will not just be going from earth to Meridan and back but to other realms which they may have to stay more then just a few hours or a day but whole weeks. So there parents would not worry so much I thought it best for them to know what was happening. After explaining himself to Yan Lin he proceeded on visiting with the other families when he heard the voice of the youngest guardian call out to him.

"Hey Oracle." Hay Lin nearly screamed. She spoke again but in a much softer tone.

"Thank you so much for the dress, it rocks . Oh and a big thanks for letting are parents in on our secret . Now I wont get grounded as much."

"Yes our daughter had us worried when she would disappear or be gone for so long with out calling us, but now we know what is going on and we could not be prouder. We still will get worried about her but not as much."

I am glad that I could have been some help in patching up any gaps in your family, but I must take my leave." With that the Oracle gave a small bow and started to walk towards Will and her mother. This family seemed to need the most patch work. Now it seems that this patch work has started when Will's mother has not stopped hugging her since she saw her.

"Hello, how are you two enjoying yourself ?"

"Yea it we are having a great time." Spoke Will as she managed to slip out of her mother's grip

"Thank you for watching over my Will." Her mother answered giving Will another hug. As she was pulled into the hug she was someone over by the windows of the room. It was Vulcan , he was looking out at something but he had such a sad look on his face. So when the hug was over Will spoke out to excuse herself.

"Um I forgot something, if you would excuse me." As she walked off in the direction of the yhoug man a small smile played on her mothers face.


	11. new feelings

1

Hey everyone just putting ch 11 up its short but I just started college back so don't stone me yet. Oh and please drop a review off

I don't own W.I.T.C.H

Will walked over to were Vulcan was standing, she studied his face and noticed that he had such a sad look as he looked out the window.

"What you doing?" asked Will

"Just enjoying the view."

"Didn't the Oracle invite everyone's families?"

"Yea what about it."

"So were's your family?" It seemed that with that one question Vulcan's face looked sadder then before. Will thought to her self.

"They're not coming." was the only answer she could get before he started to walk away form her. Then a voice of one of her friends came from behind her causing her to jump a little.

"You like him don't you?" asked Cornelia with a sly smile on her face. Will blushed and turned her head and answered.

"No I was um I was just worried about him."

"Oh really well then answer me this way is it that every time you see him there is a hint blush on your cheeks. Also during your conversation with the Oracle your eyes never left him?"

"Ok fine I like him but I don't think he likes me thought."

"Anything you care for is worth fighting for. You need to go after him and find out trust me if you don't go now you my never have another chance."

"Thanks Cornelia ,but since when have you become mrs know it all with relationships"

"Well, I just know from experience." she answered as her eyes drifted over to Cleab who was talking with her mother and father. Will say this and smiled surprised Cornelia with a small hug.

"Thank you again. You know your kind of a big sister to me." Will said as she ran out the same door Vulcan did.

"Go get that guy Will and I hope you two will be as happy as me and Cleab ." Cornelia smiled as she watched Will run after a man she cared for and hoping that he would return her feelings.

Will made it outside and found Vulcan standing next to four stones that.

"Hey Vulcan why did you come out here?"

"Why aren't you inside with your mother?" he answered her question with another.

"Well my mom has had me in a bear hug ever since we came to the party. I think just a little time apart won't kill her."

"Don't take the time you spend with your family lightly. You never know when that time will be gone forever." As he was telling her this she finally noticed what those four stones were but she wasn't sure.

"Hey Vulcan are those." she paused for a moment think how to phrase the next part but was stopped by Vulcan's voice.

"Grave stones? Yes they are" Will stood there trying to think of what to say but her mouth was faster then her brain.

"So who's buried here" she mentally kicked herself for what she said think that she made him mad or sad.

"This is were my mother, father, little sister, and wife are buried." he told her as he pointed to each stone. One word screamed out to Will and that was wife he had a wife, but all thoughts in both there minds were cut off by a strange voice.

"Oh does Vulcan miss his family?" A man stepped out of the shadows he look almost like Vulcan, but his hair was jet black and he had no scar on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Vulcan asked with malice in his voice.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my big brother?" he said with a devilish look on his face.

"Leave now." was all Vulcan said

"You big bor this place is to clean and peaceful for me I think we need a little destruction to lighten things up." this man snapped his fingers and what seemed to be a couple hundred dogs came out of no where. These dog weren't normal thought they had no skin and there fangs were longer then a normal dogs would be. Vulcan turned to will and spoke

"Go inside tell the Oracle what is going on."

"But what about you?" Will questioned back.

"Just go damn it and don't come back out here."

"Oh your girlfriend is welcome to join the party to Vulcan." the man said Vulcan glared at him.

"You will not lay a hand on her unless you wish to pull back a nub. Now g." Will took off running into the castle to tell the Oracle.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: sorry guys and gals my computer was down for a while and when you add in work and school with that equation you get no free time. I am truly sorry. Now that my computer is back up and running I should have an update at least every two weeks.

As Will ran back to the palace Vulcan and Tobias stood there ground not giving an inch, but Vulcan started to smile as he drew his sword from its sheath. Placing the sheath on his belt he held the blade vertically with the sharpen edge out. Tobias eyes widened when the blade stared to glow with and eerie dark light. Then quickly Vulcan turned the sword downward and stabbing the ground and yelling out "Black Lighting."

As hundreds of bolts of black lighting came from the blade. All of the hell hounds in the front were completely destroyed.

Tobias stepped back with a hint of fear in his eyes and was thinking to him.

/since when did he become this powerful./ ten of the hell hounds jumped toward Vulcan bearing there fangs, but five of them were wiped away with one swipe of his sword. This gave the other five a shot they weren't going to miss until a bolt of white lighting and a couple of arrows hit them. Both men turned to see that there battle has gained the audience of the guest at the feast. "Well it seems that this fight is no longer in my favor so I will be off but Vulcan I have a small gift from father." Even before Tobias was finished he had dispersed and as fast as light was next to Vulcan and his blade had found a home in Vulcan's chest. As he pulled out the blade and Vulcan fell to the floor Tobias let out and evil laugh and then disappeared but his voice echoed in the air. "Know this Vulcan you may have grown stronger but your might is no mach for father furry. Oh and here is a gift from me." After those words were spoken even more hell hounds appeared in front of them. Will and Fiona both ran to protect Vulcan, but as the stood with there backs to him and ready to fight. Vulcan stood which received gasps from the crowd. He pushed both girls out of the way as he spoke. "Damn it I told you to stay in side."

"But we just wanted to help."

"Help?" Vulcan said this with a small laugh to Wills response

"Yea big brother we just wanted to help."

"Did I ever ask for your help?"

"No." both girls answered

"You let him get away."

"But you were about to be…" Will was cut off by Vulcan turning and almost yelling in her face. "I would have been fine if you had not have distracted me from what I was doing with you so called help now get out of the way so I can clean up this mess." After Vulcan finished Will was almost in tears and Fiona had a stern look on her face. The crowd on the other hand was still in shock that Vulcan could still stand after a sword was thrust through his chest. Vulcan just turned and brought his hands together forming a sign then his body glowed a dark purple and black then he spoke loudly "Realm of the dammed I command you to open." As he finished a back circle appeared under the feet of all the hell hounds. "Now absorb all that you touch." Vulcan commanded again. With in an instant all the hell hounds were gone; all that was left were the eerie whimpers and cries of pain from them.

After all was said in done Vulcan merely turned and slowly stared his way back to the place in which Vulcan made his way to his room.


	13. the past reviled

Hey everyone another chapter to the book so drop me a review so I know what you think and make it a better story

All just stood in still with shock that this man was able to stand, walk and rid the palace of this demonic dog looking things. Will on the other had was trying to decide if she was going to run after him and give him a piece of her mind or just stand there in disbelief that this man that seemed to have no anger or rage in him just exploded at her for trying to safe his life. Fiona saw this and decides to act.

"Come on Will lets go get you cleaned up." She said as she grabbed her had and almost dragged her to the palace and her room. After they left the focus switched to the Oracle and it was Irma who raised the question.

"Well the party's ruined what do we do now?"

"Everyone will stay here tonight so when we get back to the Palace I will have some attendees show you to your rooms."

"Why are you having us stay here?" was a question raised by Wills mother.

"The man that attacked tonight is well very sadistic and will take anyone's life just to satisfy his plan, and if we send you to your homes he might try to take anyone of you life's." the Oracle responded with a sad sight. Which was answered by some started gasps and the silent agreement to stay at the palace for the night. As they made there way back to the palace Will and Fiona reached her room and had stated to clean up. Fiona brought out a change of close for will and told her.

"If you want you can take a shower and change into these. They may be a little big but they will fit you." Will gave a soft yet sad smile and took the outfit and made her way to the bathroom and just as she walked in the door she spoke.

"Thank you for this Fiona, and would you mind if after I get done we could talk."

"Sure I would not mind at all I think you might have a lot of questions?

"Yea and thanks again." Will said with another smile but this time a lot of the sadness was gone. Vulcan on the other and was still a little upset the Tobias got away.

"I can't believe that battered got away again, but one day I will have my vengeance on him." He spoke to him self as he walked into his room and put his fist through a wall.

Will had just finished her shower and gotten dressed. She walked out to the room. This room was beautifully with a large bed with red Satan sheets with darker red pillows. The walls were panted a pale cream color with many portraits hang on the walls. Other then the bed there was a couple arm chairs and a table which were the same red as the bed sheets. Behind the chairs were ceiling high book cases that were overflowing. Then she noticed the balcony door was open and a gentle breeze blew through her hair and brought the smell of green tea to her nose. She started to walk toward the door when she heard the voice call to her.

"Hey Will you almost done in there?"

"Yea I was just about to come out there." She answered the question as she walked through the door. On the balcony was a simple small table and chair set with a set of tea cups and a large pot of tea.

"Have a seat Will. So what questions do you have for me?"

"Well the biggest is why Vulcan reacted the way he did to us trying to help him?"

"That answer might take a bit but I will try. Ok as you probably already know Tobias is Vulcan's younger half brother. A while ago Vulcan was in love with a girl actually he married that girl her name was Naomi. She was also the keeper of the heart when she was a guardian. There was a war being waged between the demon realm and ours. Vulcan and Naomi lead out army to victory and banishing Tobias to the demon realm we thought was going to be forever. Shortly after that Vulcan and Naomi got married and had a son, six years after his banishment Tobias somehow got out and found Vulcan living a happy life. That is when he decides that for his revenge he would make Vulcan suffers more then he had. So when Vulcan had left to so some work he quietly made his way into the small but grand house they were living in and took his wife and son. When Vulcan got home there was a note that said if he did not meet Tobias in the shadow realm in two days then his wife and son would die. So of course he went but was ambushed by at least twenty of Tobias strongest men. They held him down and made him watch as Tobias slowly and painfully killed his wife and son. After that he just walked up to him and said one thing to him you will never be able to be close to anyone ever again for I will find them and kill them in front of you. with that he walked off and so did his men. So that is what I think caused him to exploded on us tonight he was trying to protect us and get his vengeance on Tobias." Fiona finished with a deep breath as she turned to look at Will and all she could do was star at her in disbelief


	14. new and old wounds

When Fiona saw the look on Wills face she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"So what do you think of my brother now?"

"I cant believe he had to go thought that. I mean the women that he loves and his son killed in front of him how could he keep living?"

"That part is simple, Vengeance." Fiona answered as she sipped more of her tea

'Ok I have another question?" will said as se to took a sip of tea

"What might that be?"

"Well you said that guy Tobias is his half brother so how is he related to you?" she asked as she set her teacup down.

"Ok see Vulcan and Tobias have the same father but a different mother. Tobias is a full blood demon and Vulcan well he is half demon and half Angle." This almost caused Will to spit out the tea she was drinking at the time.

"So he is an Angle and a demon but how?"

"Lets just say Vulcan's father took advantage of his mother and from that Vulcan was born."

"Ok, but how is he related to you?"

Vulcan is my half brother. We share the same mother but not the same father." Fiona answered as she look at her watch and let out a small gasp when she saw the time.

"Um Will could we finish this another time its getting late."

"Sure that's cool with me I will see you later then." Will said as she got up and made her way to the door but she turned and said.

"Oh thanks for the tea it was good."

"Your welcome." Fiona said just as the door shut. Will looked around the hall and decided what direction to go in. Everyone must have already been in bed, cause no one was around. After she walked for about ten minutes she noticed that she was lost, but before she could decided what to do some painful groans came from the room not even five feet away. She waited a second and heard them again so she went to look at what was going on. What she saw shocked her, it was Vulcan and he was putting a some bandages around his chest and stomach. When she look closer form the protection of a slightly open door she saw the pain on his face but it was not from the wounds that the look came form but the fact that he could not have had his vengeance today. Will stood there for a minute or two before she decided to go in and apologize to him, and maybe help him with his bandages because he look to be having some trouble with it.

"Knock knock" she said in a slightly playful voice. Vulcan looked up and who was coming into his room and when he saw Will's face he merely said.

"What do you want?"

"Just to say that I was sorry."

"For what." He said in an intrigued voice

"Well for stopping you from getting your vengeance." She said as she made her way to sit next to him.

"Vengeance?"

"Yea for your wife and son." When Will said that his face filled with shock almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Where did you hear about that?" Vulcan demanded with a stern look on his face. This shocked Will a little.

"Well from your sister." This made Vulcan jet up and started speaking in a flustered tone. As he stood up the roll of bandages went flying.

"That little noise brat how could she go and tell someone about my past like that."

"Don't blame her I asked her what is up with you and she told me." After Will told him this frustration seemed to soften. When Vulcan had calmed down a bit he went to reach for the bandages that went flying but Will had the same thought. As they both reached for them their Vulcan's hand covered Will's and gently touched together. Will quickly grabbed the bandages and jerked up blushing a slight tint of red and she could have sworn that she saw Vulcan blush as well. Vulcan sat back down on the bed as he took a deep breath and will spoke as she held up the bandages with a small smile.

"Need some help?"

"I got it you don't have to worry." After he said that she looked at his bandage-warping job and shook her head.

"Yea it looks like it." Vulcan looked down and saw that more then half of the bandages have come undone already, and he just sighed and raised his arms up showing Will that he accepted her help. Both sat quite for a bit as Will started to wrap the bandages around Vulcan's chest. Will was the first to break the silence with a question.

"So um what was she like?"

"Who?"

"Your wife."

"She was great so full of energy and life as a mater of fact she was a lot like you, and she looked kind of like you to " This kind of took Will's breath away when she heard it.

"What was your son's name?"

"Von, he was only four when he was taken from me. I was going to teach him everything that I know, but looks like I can't." Vulcan said with a sad sight.

"I am sorry about what happened to you but you did not have to snap at us like that." Will said as she finished wrapping his chest. Vulcan stood up and stretched a little a stated to make his way to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that. I will be back I just need to grab a shirt if you want to make your self comfy." Will just smiled as she watched him walk into the bathroom. She took his offer of getting comfy she lay down and in just a few seconds she was out like a light. Vulcan came walking back into his room and saw a sleeping Will on his bed. This jus brought a small smile to his face. He reached for a blanket and put it over the sleeping figure and spoke.

" I guess the day has been a little taxing on you but always know that I will be there for you Will I wouldn't let anything harm you." After saying that he made a small bed on the floor for himself and went to sleep.


	15. MORING OF CONFUSION

I am back, sorry for it not being as long as it needs to be and for the long wait but I have had some things come up that stopped me from writing all together I didn't even get work done on my novel. Well I promise you this next chapter will be up with in a week and it will be the longest chapter yet. Again I apologize for being so late and having it so short

I don't own anything to do with W.I.T.C.H

MORING OF CONFUSION

Will awoke to the sun shining through the window. She sat up looking around when she realized that she was not in her room she started to panic. Looking around for something to give her a reason why she was there. Will's eyes fell upon what looked like a lump of blankets on the floor, but when she noticed a head poking out form this lump she gave a sigh of relief. She was in Vulcan's room and in his bed; this started to raise a panic in her mind again.

'What would happen if the girls found out, what Fiona would do to me? All the girls would blow this out of proportion I just know it.' Will thought to her self as she franticly kicked the covers off her body. That is when she decided that she will have to get back to her room before the girls find out that she was missing. Just as she was on the edge of the bed trying not to step on Vulcan the door flung open and Fiona's voice rang through out the room.

"Hey big brother have you seen Will." Startling Will, she fell off the bed and on top of Vulcan. When Fiona's eyes landed on the lump of blankets and two heads one of silver hair and the other with red hair her face almost turned beat red.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" Fiona screamed at the two on the floor. Not only did this get the attention of Will and Vulcan who both turned there heads to face her, but it got the other girls attention out in the hall. When they stepped in Taranee just looked away blushing madly, Hay Lin stared in amazement, both Irma and Cornelia looked and started to giggle and wink at each other and Will. Then Fiona when off again.

"I will ask this again what in the hell is going on here?"

"Let me explain Fiona see after…" Will tried to explain but was cut off by Fiona.

"You know what I don't want to hear it you made your decision to do what you did and now I made my to beat the crap out of you." As Fiona stalked towards Will she quickly got up and but up her defense. When Fiona throw the first punch it was caught but not by Will. Both girls looked at Vulcan with wide eyes as he spoke.

"Fiona stop this now, Will is telling you the truth. She stopped in to help me with my bandages and to say she was sorry. She just ends up falling asleep in here and I did not want to wake her." Fiona pulled back her hand but was still glaring at Will when she spoke.

"Really then how can you explain her on top of you when I walked in?"

"I can explain that." Will said timidly.

"You see when I woke up I thought to my self what are the girls going to say if they found me in here. So I tried t make it back to my room before any of you noticed I was gone, but when I was trying to get out of the bed with out waking Vulcan you startled me and made me fall on top of him." Will finished with a blush come over her face Fiona's glare softened after hearing this.

"So this is just one big misunderstanding." Fiona said and got to nodes from Vulcan and Will.

"What's on the agenda today?" Came the cheerful voice of Hay lin. Which made everyone give her a weird look, but she got her answer from Vulcan.

"Fiona and I have to move into an apartment today in your realm."

"So we are moving boxes all day well you can count me out all that hard work makes me sweat." Voiced Cornelia as she filled away at her nails.

"Well you better get use to sweating because Fiona and I start your training tomorrow." Spoke Vulcan as he made his way to the bathroom. Irma walked up to Will and pulled her by her arm and dragged her out of the room as she spoke.

"Come on lover girl we need to get you cleaned up and ready for the day." With that all the girls but Fiona went back to there room to get the full version of what happened the other night. Fiona sat on Vulcan's bed waiting on him to finish up because she really needs to talk to him.


	16. explanations

Hey guys and gals here is the next chapter for you hope you enjoy it and please read and review please.

Oh I do not own W.I.T.C.H if I did then this would be on TV right now

Explanations

Vulcan came out of the bathroom dressed in is average outfit a no sleeves black shirt and black pants. Fiona looked up at him with a small smile and spoke.

"You don't have to wear the same thing everyday." Vulcan looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Is there some thing wrong with the way I dress?"

"No, but if you are trying to catch the heart of that young guardian you might want to dress up a little bit sometimes." Fiona answered with a sly smile. Vulcan just gave her a stern look until he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You don't like the thought of me being with her do you?"

"No, No I don't its just that I don't want to see you get hurt again like with Naomi." Vulcan bowed his head as he let a small tear pass from his eye. He took a seat next to his sister and put a strong but gentile hand on her back.

"Listen Fi I know you're worried about me but don't I can take care of my self. I have been for over a thousand years now. Anyway I doubt anything is going to happen between me and Will at all." When he finished he flashed one of his very rare smiles for her, and this caused Fiona to crack a small smile.

"Thank you Vulcan I needed that but you know I have a feeling there will be something going on between you two in the near future." Fiona answered with a sly smile but this time there was no sadness behind her eyes. Her statement caused Vulcan to blush ever so slightly but Fiona did not miss it. She got up from her seat on the bed and made her way to the door but before she left she turned to say one last thing to Vulcan.

"So if I am ok with you and Will then you will have to be ok with me and Dragon." Right after she spoke Fiona was out the door and half way down the hall way by the time Vulcan recovered from his shocked state.

As Vulcan and Fiona had there little chat another conversation was going on down the hall. Will sat in the middle of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and she rested her chin on her knees. As the other girls sat in a half circle around her getting ready to fire off questions but Will beat them to the punch.

"Before all of you start slamming me with your questions let me explain something to you. I was in there just to talk, I help him with his bandages and when he went to get a shirt I fell asleep on his bed. Ok so what question do you have?" The first to ask a question was Irma she had a sly smile on her face that Will did not like.

"So you're telling us you did not do anything with Vulcan last night?" This caused Will to blush madly as she responded with a yell which almost knocked Irma off the edge of the bed.

"NO, NO, NO WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" the next question came from Hay Lin who was trying to stop giggling long enough to ask the question.

"So did you think about doing anything with him?" This question caused Will to hide her face behind her pulled up legs as she answered with a small wispier.

"I might have." As the girls heard her response all of them let out a loud squeal and started to giggle, but Will just blushed more and tried to hide her face as much as she could. There conversation was brought to a stop when the man in question knocked on the door and walked in.

"Are you girls ready to go?" All of them got up and walked out the door. None of them could keep a straight face as they walked by Vulcan. Each of them looking at him with a very judgmental eye as if they were sizing him up for something Will on the other hand tried to hide her face from him.

/ That is strange why were they looking at me like that/ Vulcan thought to him self.

The girls and Vulcan made there way to the main hall were there families were waiting for them along with Fiona and what seemed to be a stack of boxes. When they were all together Vulcan started to speak up.

"Ok so this is what we are going to do. First Will you and I will open portals so we can drop off your families in there homes. Then we will come back here and start to move Fiona's stuff into are new apartment. "Will nod in response to what he said and started to open a portal to her house. As Vulcan opened one to Irma's house and so on the move went smoothly seeing as how they had a portal in the living room which made it a little easier then having to lug it up four flights of stairs

"So is that everything?" Taranee asked as she wiped some sweet from her forehead.

"Man you guys have more stuff then Corny does." Said Irma as she lugged in the last box and just as she sat down that box she got a small punch in the arm from Cornelia who gave her a little glare as she spoke.

"I don't have that much stuff and don't call me Corny again." She said the last part in a louder voice to get her point across.

"This is just Fiona's stuff this is mine." Vulcan said as he held up a duffle bag and a backpack.

"Enough talk about who has more stuff I am hungry." Hay Lin spoke up as she rubbed her stomach. All the others looked at each other and felt the pains from there empty stomachs telling them that they need food.

"Lets get a pizza, so what does everyone want on it?" Said Irma as she pulled out her phone and called information for the number to Pizza and More as the others debated on what type to get. After a long debate Irma called the pizza place and put in there order.

"So sense you two are moved in now were do we go from here." Asked Cornelia looking at Vulcan.

"Well tomorrow Fiona and I have to get registered for class at your high school, and then later on we will start your training."

"What kind of training are we going to get?" Asked Taranee leaning back on the couch.

"Well you four will be training with Fiona but Will you will be training with me." Answered Vulcan and just as there conversation came to a close the door bell rang and there stood a man with five large pizzas.

AN/ next chapter there training begins and there first demonic battle. Please read and review


	17. weapons

Irma was laying in her bed sound asleep when a loud knock was heard and her door flung open. She sat up and looked up to see Fiona, Taranee, Hay Lin,and Cornelia standing over her.

"What do you want?" Irma asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh just to let you know that it is time to start your training." Fiona spoke with her hands on her hips.

"It's to early I am going back to bed." she said as she laid her head back down on the pillow to enter her dream state.

"So do you girls want to get her." Fiona says to the three girls sanding next to her. As she spoke the three girls came walking up to the bed pulling off the covers and pulled Irma out of the bed as Fiona took a bottle of cold water and start to poor it over Irma's head.

"I am wake I AM WAKE." Irma yelled as she stood up.

"Really then go and get dressed and ready to go." Cornelia said standing over her. Irma got up and got a some jogging pants and a t-shirt. Then she went into the bathroom and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom looking at all of them and said

"So were are we going"

"oh just were we always train." Hay Lin said as she turned in her pink jogging suit. Taranee put her arm on Hay Lin's shoulder pulling at the strap of her red tank top and ran her hand down her leg of her red gym shorts as she spoke.

"Yea don't you think it would be a great place to train."

"sure what ever i don't care just so we get this over with." Cornelia as she stretched in her all white jogging suit.

"come on girls lets get going." Fiona said as she made her way out the door.

All four girls were on there way as a small conversation started up with one question from Irma.

"hey were is Will?"

"Oh Vulcan is getting her." Hay Lin answered but this answer got some giggles from the girls. As the girls walked they chatted a little more but when they got there what they say shocked them a little. Will and Vulcan were fighting and it looked like they were serious about it. All girls look wide eyed in shock at this. Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin were just in shock of the fight but Fiona was in shock for the simple fact that Will was holding her own against Vulcan. Vulcan and Will both stopped as they felt the presence of the other girls. Both of them walked over to them and Vulcan spoke.

"what took you girls so long?"

"Oh just had a little trouble waking this four up." Fiona spoke as she pointed to the girls behind her.

"Hey it's summer time we should not have to be up at 8:00 am." complained Cornelia.

"Wait a minute why did they get to sleep till eight." Will said with a stern look on her face as she glared at Vulcan.

"Well there training is not going to be as intense as yours has to be." He said with a small shrug as Irma spoke up.

"What time did you have to get up Will?"

"Oh just 5:00 am." Will said with a tired look on her face

"Five !!!!!" all the girls screamed at once. Vulcan just looked at them with a shrug. He then walked over to a group of chest sitting out of site.

"Now that you are all here you can be given your weapons."

"Weapons why would we need weapons?' Taranee questioned.

"All of you are very powerful but to kill a demon you will need more."

"What do you mean by more?" asked Irma.

"Well to kill a demon you will need blessed steal for it your magic will not work on them. Now it may stun them for a moment but you can not kill them with it." was Vulcan's answer.

"So what do we get?" Hay Lin asked as they walked towards Vulcan.

"For you Hay Lin you will use Metal Fans." he handed Hay Lin a pair of metal fans which fold just like a japans fan but is bladed at the top.

"then Taranee you will wield the dragon fire daggers " Vulcan opened the case hand held it so she could see. In it was two daggers each of which hand a round black handle with a dragons head at each end. Then a half moon shaped blade coming over the handle.

"With these you will be able to focus your fire into the blades and cut through anything it touches." Taranee just look in shock and fear of her new weapons. Vulcan put them away and gave thought to Cornelia as i set the chest with Taranee's weapons to the side.

"Now Cornelia you will be using the spear of ivory." Vulcan pulled out a 6 ft staff in which was white like ivory. The spear head was pure silver color with a lager blade in the center of two smaller ones forming a v shape. There were strange markings around the staff.

"Now you may use this with your powers to make it grow to almost any length. Along with that stab it into the ground and move it with stealth to strike your enemies under ground." Vulcan took her wide eyed face a moment to continue. So he walked over and pulled two strange looking things from a box. They were all sliver except the handle which was a warped blue cloth.

"These are the hook swords of Aquarius. They will give you the power to create link to the handle and use it with a chain of water to keep your enemies out of reach." putting the hook swords away he pulled out two small swords. The blades were all black and the handle was warped in black leather.

"Will these are the blades of lighting. They are small put fast, also very strong. This will let you collect your energy in one spot then send it out in a wave of pure energy." As Vulcan was stopped speaking he turned and started to walk way but stopped and said

"Now lets get some training in."

AN:: hey guys and gals i got an new chap up. Well i will have pics of there weapons up soon. Also do you think i should take this story down and repost it. Let me know. And as always drop me a review.


	18. not human

ok guys and gals i am back and with vengeance the next chaps will be big if not huge and it will finish up this story. so hope you are ready for some fun. and always please please hit me up with a review

oh cant forget i don't own W.I.T.C.H

NOT A HUMAN

the training was finished for the day for Irma, Hay Lin Cornelia,Taranee. The four girls sat on the grass with there teacher Fiona. They watched Will and Vulcan still sparing. Both of which were breathing heavy and had some scraps on them from the now two hour sparing match.

"Man how can they do that, i mean they have been going for two hours?" asked Irma Fiona just smiled at her and answered.

"Because they are the same. All of you will find out the details soon but lets just say Will is not human."

"WHAT!!" all four of them screamed together, but were cut off before they could rise another question.

"What's with all the shocked faces?" Will asked as she and Vulcan came walking over.

"Oh nothing at all." Fiona said shaking her hands in front of her.

"Thats it for training today but i still need to talk to all of you so go home rest up and meet me at the Silver Dragon in about two hours." Vulcan spoke. All the girls simply said

"ok." and started on there walk home. Vulcan started to walk with them but was pulled back by Fiona who had a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong Fi?"

"So are you going to tell her what she is tonight?"

"Yes, her wings might be coming in soon as well so she needs to be ready for it."

"Yea the joy of getting her wings Hope she has a easier time then i did." Fiona said as she rubbed her shoulders.

"I do as well FI." Vulcan spoke as they both started to walk home with silence around them. The other girls were walking home talking about how they had there training.

"Man that was rough i thought i wouldn't make it." Spoke Tarnee.

"Yea same here but what i want to know is how Will was able to out last us all and even started before we did?" Irma asked as she turned and walked backwards so she could look at will.

"I don't know, all I know is it felt really natural to fight like that. It is strange i only feel like this when i do two things. Thats when I am in martial arts class or riding my motorbike. " All the girls just looked at her, but keep walking and Cornelia changed the subject.

"So do you think this is all we are going to do this summer is train?"

"Well we have to find those key things right so i don't think that is all were going to be doing." Answered Hay Lin. The girls carried on some light conversation until they went there separate ways. After the two hour break each girl was somewhat rested and cleaned up.

All seven of them were sitting at a table in the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin started to set plates of food in front of them she spoke.

"Now eat up all of you need to keep up your strength."

"Thanks Mrs Lin." Everyone said as she walk off. then Irma spoke up,

"So what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well for one is the fact that we are leaving for the realm of fire in two days, and something i need to talk to Will about, but if she is ok with it being said at this table i will." Stated Vulcan with a serious look on his face. Will just lo looked at him for a bit and gave her answer.

"Go ahead and tell them as well. They are my friends and i can trust them with anything." This received a very big response from the girls.

"Ahhhh that is so sweet that you would say that."

"So spill it now." Irma and Cornelia almost yelled.

"well in two days we will start are journey through out all the realms to find the keys of Gia. Which first we will be going into the fire realm then to wind, water, and then to the energy realm. After that we would have to discuss it and find out were you want to go from there. As for Will well i don't know how to put this but umm you umm are well. .."

"Just spit it out Vulcan." Fiona yelled.

"Will your not human, well your half human and half angel kinda like me." Vulcan stopped waiting on a response from her. Will just stood there and looked at him with a blank stair.

"I am only half h human. " Was all she could say.

"Listen Will i know it is kinda hard to go with but there is more."

"More how much more could there that is bigger then that." Screamed Taranee.

"Will your the princess of Atlantis or should i say the queen." Vulcan spoke with s small bow. Adding this on top of her being an angel was a total information overload on Will and fainting was her response to the new information. Everyone jump to help her but Vulcan beat them to it he lifted Will up into his arms like someone would carrie there bride over the threshold. He brought her into the back to the Silver Dragon and gave Yan Lin a startle as he asked her were he could set her down. Vulcan was sent to the basement were Caleb would stay from time to time. The girls simply flowed behind him very quietly, but stopped at the top of the stairs as there presence went unnoticed. Vulcan set Will down on the bed and gently gave her a kiss on her forehead and said

"Sleep well my princess. " As Vulcan turns around he sees five girls with wide smiles and stars in there eyes. He just stands up and walks up the stairs and pushes pass them.

"So you do like her, my big brother has a crush on the keeper of the heart. how cute" Fiona said as she flowed behind him teasing him.

"Damn it Fi i do i like her i like everything about her she is beautiful strong willed, but you know i cant get close to anyone you know what will happen to them so please just leave me alone." Vulcan almost screamed the last part and then stomped out of the kitchen and the front door got on his bike and speed off. All Fiona could do was stand there and watch him speed off. The other girls come up behind her.

"What did he mean he can't get close to anyone?" asked Taraneee with a worried look.

"Well you say that guy at the palace right." Fiona asked. With a nod from each of them she continued.

"Well that guy killed Vulcan's wife and son while forcing him to watch. Then stated that if he got close to anyone they would die." With that the girls walked in and down to the basement to watch over Will.


	19. wings of love

What is up all. I have been gone for a long time i know and here is a very nice chap to make up for it. also i will have another up in about two weeks from 3/14/09 if i don't then i will open myself up to be publicly stoned by al the readers. well hope you like this chap and please please review

Will awoke to seeing her friends asleep all around her she gave a soft smile ass he got up and walked upstairs. The restaurant had closed for business for the day and everyone had gone to sleep. Will wanted some fresh air, but not wanting to set off the alarm she went up to the roof. To her surprise as she walked out on the roof she saw the trade mark sliver hair sining in the moon light and flowed in the light wind.

"Vulcan?" She asked just loud enough for him to hear

"So your awake , how are you feeling?"

"Good, but a little confused."

"About what?" Vulcan asked as he turned to her and Will stepped up next to him.

"This whole half human and half angel thing."

"About that , I didn't get much of a chance to explain. You are and angel and human. You were born on Atlantis. Your mother was human and your father was an angel, they were the king and queen of Atlantis. "

"So i am a princess?" Will had asked during his pause.

"Well you were your not the Queen of Atlantis."

"WHATH?!!" Will screamed as she gave him a shocked look. Vulcan gave a small laugh when she screamed so loud, but got a punch in the arm as if to say don't make fun of me, so he picked back up on his story.

"When you were a baby your home was under attack by the demons. There was no possible way f saving Atlantis and the king and queen know this. Thus they gave you and your siblings to m e and my sword master Valgus."

"Wait a freaking second i have siblings. "

Will interrupted Vulcan with a shocked look

"Yes an older brother and a twin sister."

"Where are they at now?"

"Not sure but Valgus and I took all three of you here to earth realm so the demons could not get to the three of you." As both of them stood in silence five girls made there way up to the roof and looked out the door to watch what might happen between the two.

"So is there anything more you need to tell me?" Will asked.

"Well your wings will be coming in soon and lets just say its not going to be fun."

"So you have wings to.?"

"Yes, and so does Fiona."

"So how much not fun is getting your wings?"

"I will just tell you the truth Will it is very very painful."

"Oh, what are your wings like?" She asked trying to get off the topic of pain.

"Well they are just like yours are going to be but lager and black."

"Can i see them?" Will asked with a light blush. This got a soft smile from Vulcan as he started to take off his trench coat. Which was flowed by his black shirt this caused Will's blush to deepen. Four of the girls that were watching from the door watched with open mouths and let out gasps as his shirt came off reveling to them is well toned body, but what drew there attention the most was the multiple scars wrapping around his body. The last girl watching just looked on with some tears falling as her mind raced with one thought.

_I am the cause of most of those scars. _ As that thought passed Taranee looked at her with a questioning look but did not peruse the question as all the girls were staring in amazement at Vulcans black angelic wings that seem to burst from his back. Each wing spanned ten feet Will walked over a lightly placed a hand on the feathers.

_So soft._ She thought to herself. As she looked up at him her blushed deepened if that is possible, when she saw his long silver hair and jet black wings shine and glow in the moon light. Once the affect of his appearance wore off she got a small smile on her face as she asked him a question that was in the back of my mind ever since she laid on the cot.

"So when you carried me to the basement you kissed me didn't you?" This got a look of shock as it caught Vulcan off guard, as well as the five girls were staring in amassment that she even know what happened let alone her boldness to bring it up. Vulcans still stood in shocked silence and this got a giggle from Will before she asked again.

"So did you?" Vulcan finally got his voice back and spoke still with a little shock in it.

"Yes , and i am sorry." he was cut off before he could say more

"Don't be i ... i liked it. So does this mean we are going out or something?"

"No we can't be anything more then friends Fiona told you what happens to anybody who i get close to. I could never put you through that. Loosing you would be to much for me to handle." Will looked down then back up into Vulcan's eyes.

"I don't care about that, I can take care of myself." She screamed, and did not give him any time to respond as she spoke again, but this time a lot softer and some tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I don't care if anything happens to me even if i die , i just want you, i want to be with you." This got a soft smile from Vulcan as he wrapped his arms around her as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"I would never let anything happen to you Will i care to much for you. I will always protect you."

"Does that mean you will always be with me?" Will asked her eyes drying and a smile playing across her lips. The smile was returned by Vulcan as he answered her.

"Yes i will always be there for you."

"Good now shut up and kiss me." Will said and this statement a look of surprise from Vulcan and five looks of shock and five jaws on the floor. Will looked up as he leaned in there lips slowly came together and into a deep kiss. Vulcan's wings wrapped around Will holding her tight as they deepened the kiss. They were brought out of there dream state as three flashes went off. This caused the two to look at the doorway were they came from as five girls came running out still taking some pictures.

"So you two are together now i can't wait to tell Elyon." Cornelia said.

"I am so happy for you two." Hay Lin said jumping up and down.

"So when is the wedding?" Irma said with a huge smirk on her face. The other girls merely gave a warm smile to both Vulcan and Will. Vulcan started to unwrap his wings from Will when she let out a blood curtailing scream and fell into his chest and slowly slid down to the ground crying and writhing in pain. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and looked into her pain filled eyes.

"What's wrong Will?" He spoke with concern dripping from his voice.

"It's my back it burns, feels like something is clawing at my skin and trying to get out." Will spoke out before another scream of pain. A look of shock came across his face when he realized what was happening.

"Hay Lin go and get a lot of towels and bandages, Taranee go and find the antiseptic and wake Mrs. Lin, Irma go and get a pot of boiling water ready, Cornelia go and find any wood that can be used as a split anything flat, Fi go and get any rope you can find, and all of you meet me in the basement as fast as you can." With that said Vulcan started to carry Will down stairs her body shacking in pain.

"What's going on?" Hay Lin asked in pure fear for her friend. This stopped Vulcan for a second as he turned around and spoke to all the girls.

"Her wings are coming in." Was his simple answer as he continued down the stairs. After the initial shock wore off everyone jumped into action getting everything they were asked to get. They had got all that was needed as fast as they could; Vulcan looked at Cornelia.

"Would you please make a table for her to lay on with hooks to tie rope to?" He asked and with in seconds a table made of earth pulled out of the ground. Vulcan laid Will on the table chest down and turned his back.

"Irma Fiona please take off her top and bra and tie her down to the table." Vulcan then felt a hand on his shoulder as Yan Lin walked past him

"You are a true gentleman." She spoke as she went to help the girls with removing Will's top. After a small struggle they had Will topless and tied down and covered up.

"You can turn around now big bro." Fiona said. Vulcan then turned and pulled out a dagger and held the blade over to Taranee.

"Sterilize it." Was all he said as she started to heat the blade up to a temp to kill any thing that could harm Will. He then put it up to Irma and she cooled it off before he said anything. Vulcan walked to Will and rub her back softly and said

"You are going to be in a lot of pain Will, but it should be over quick."

"Just get it over with." Will screamed out as pain worked through her whole body making her pull tight on her restraints the white bandages wrapped around were the ropes were tied to her help stop any bleeding from the ropes digging into her skin. Vulcan walked over and took his dagger and cut two deep cuts between her shoulder blades and down to the middle of her back. He then started to wipe away the blood with towels that were dipped into the boiling water. Vulcan stepped back just as two angelic wings erupted from the cuts on her back and sprayed a little blood on him and the other girls.

"I think i am going to be sick." Spoke Irma and Cornelia as they turned away trying to find a bucket. Vulcan stepped in and quickly went to work cleaning her cuts with the antiseptic, hot water, and towels. After cleaning the base of the wings he splinted and wrapped them with bandages stepping back with a smile.

"Well you have two perfect wings, so how do you feel Will."

"A lot better most of the pain is gone." After Will spoke this got a look of shock from Fiona.

"You...You didn't pass out form the pain?"

"Fi it was because of her guardian powers and the heart that helped her."

"Still not far." She said with a little bit of a pouting tone to her voice. Will turned her head a little to give a questioning look to Vulcan.

"When she got her wings she had passed out before i even made the cuts for them." He spoke with a small laugh but got a punch in the back of his shoulder from Fiona.

"You did not have to tell her that." He shrugged this off and looked down at will with a warm smile.

"Now Will you cant move around a lot until your body gets used to your wings. It should take about two or three days, but don't worry we will be down here to keep you company." Will let out a sigh when Taranee spoke up

"I thought her wings were going to be white?"

"They will be it is just that her first feathers will be blood stained and within the three days will fall off and her first year feathers will come in as the purest white." Vulcan answered her question as he walked off to the stairs.

"And were are you going?" Irma asked a little to harshly

"Don't worry I am not leaving Will here by herself i am just getting her something to eat. Believe it or not getting your wings takes a lot out of you." Vulcan said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh um sorry." Irma said as she rubbed the back of her neck. A little later Vulcan came back down with a big dish of pasta all the girls say this as Cornelia spoke first

"You can cook?" Vulcan just gave her a smile and nod

"That looks really good what is it?" Will asked

"It is Alla Checca, now just be careful not to hit your wings on anything and you can move around a bit." This brought a smile to her face as she sat up a bit so she could eat better, but both Will and Vulcan forgot that she was topless. As they both noticed Vulcan spun around very quickly and Will fell to the table covering up.

"Um sorry Will but Fiona would you please um help her get covered up." After he asked this Fiona pulled out the camera from before and jumped in front of him and took a few snap shots.

"Ha now i have proof that you do get embarrassed and flustered." She said with a big smile before going over and helping Will cover up. Fiona wrapped Will's chest with bandages like Japanese women would in the 17th or 18th century.

"she is covered up now big bro you can turn around." Fiona spoke with a smirk this got a few giggles from the other girls before Cornelia spoke up.

"And on that note i am going home to get some much needed beauty sleep."

"Wait up i think we will walk with you." Irma spoke up dragging Taranee with her.

"Ok Hay Lin it is time to get ready to open the restaurant would you like to help Fiona." Yan Lin asked.

"Sure sounds cool" Were both there answers. So as all the girls left it was just Vulcan and Will in the basement. Vulcan sat down in a chair and smiled before he spoke.

"Guess they wanted use to be alone."

"Yea they aren't the most desecrate people, and it would not surprise me at all if they are up at the door trying to listen in on us." Will said with a small laugh, and just seconds after they both heard quick foot falls and a door shut quickly but softly. This got a good laugh from Vulcan and Will but soon as the laughter died down Will got a serious look on her face.

"I do have a question for you "

"What' s that?"

"Well tell me about my siblings?"

"You have a brother who is older then you his name is Dante. A very skilled swordsmen he was trained by Valgus my sword master. If i can remember right he had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He is almost a copy of your father, he should be around twenty or so now. Then you have a fraternal twin sister named Lena. She shares your warm brown eyes, but takes more after her father with jet black hair. Were as you are almost a copy of your mother. She should be getting her wings as well but she could have gotten them a lot early to.

"Wow so they are alive and somewhere on earth?"

"Well, they were brought to heath with Valgus and I but he took Dante and Lean somewhere else as to protect all three of you. I don't know if they are still here or if they went to another world or not. " Both Will and Vulcan carried on light conversation as Will ate. Upstairs Two figures walked in to the Silver Dragon.

"I am sorry but we are not open yet." Hay Lin spoke as she was wrapping sliver wear, but with in seconds the two rushed at her slamming her into a wall and with a blade to her neck spoke a young man with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Take us to the demon.."

"I don't know what your talking about." said Hay Lin with fear in her voice.

"You have a demon in here now take us to him." Demanded the women with jet black hair and brown eyes that held the blade to her throat.

AN so what did you think please tell me in a review but please be nice. also i should have the next chap up in two weeks.


End file.
